The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant botanically known as Coreopsis grandiflora and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balcorsunay’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Santa Paula, Calif. during October 1999. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Coreopsis cultivars with large flowers, continuous flowering, and increased plant size.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Coreopsis grandiflora breeding selection designated 62044-2, not patented, characterized its by single gold-colored flowers with a red base and mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was ‘Walcoreop’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,299, characterized by its single gold-colored flowers and compact mounded growth habit. The new Coreopsis was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during August 2001 in a controlled environment at Santa Paula, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2001 at Santa Paula, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.